Everything Burns
by MyThErApIsTWaRnEdMe
Summary: OneShot Songfic to 'Everything Burns' by Anastacia and Ben Moody. Danny's emotions have gotten so out of control, even he can't control himself anymore...


**A/N: **Hey all, me again, with yet another Songfic! Lol, I bet you're getting tired of me already, aren't you? **;D **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do (or if you don't), please, please, PLEASE review, I really appreciate them, especially because I've just started this whole 'fan fiction' thing, and so feedback would be nice, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you aaaannnnd…Review! **;P**

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, I do not. The song 'Everything Burns' and its lyrics belong to Ben Moody and Anastacia, not me.

- - - - - -Everything Burns- - - - - -

It had all gone horribly wrong…so horribly wrong…it wasn't meant to be like this…he had promised he'd always be there for her, that this would never happen…Sam sat huddled in her bedroom, hugging her knees to her chest as she heard another blast from outside.

_Danny…_

She desperately tried to drown out the noise of distant screams by singing softly, yet fiercely, under her breath, her eyes closed as she tried to shut out the world. The world that had caused this in the first place.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep

As of late, hatred for Danny had escalated to incomprehensible heights, lies twisting themselves into believed truths…it only got worse as he fought more ghosts, causing damage and destruction accidentally as he went…it wasn't accidental now, though, Sam thought with a shudder.

Had it only been last week she and Danny had talked? He had seemed so unhappy, and there was a thrum of anger boiling beneath the surface.

All of Amity Park was against him, with new ghost hunters being called in all the time…and every time accompanied by his parents. Sam had sensed his feeling of resentment as they talked. How could he not be bitter, when in both his Phantom and Fenton form, he was being chipped away at by everyone whilst he was only trying to help?

"Danny, I know it's easier said than done, but you mustn't let it get to you," she had told him gently.

"I know, I know," he had sighed, clearly frustrated, running a hand agitatedly through his raven hair.

Sam had smiled softly and reached into her backpack.

"I know this might seem a bit…well, girly, but I thought it might help and so," she handed him a dark covered book, "I got you a diary."

He had looked somewhat incredulous at first, until she insisted it would help if he wrote down his feelings and expressed himself in a positive way.

He had given her a strained smile and said thanks, but Sam already knew from the tone of his voice, he'd never use it. She hadn't pushed it, though.

Now, she wished she had of done. Maybe it would have helped him before it all went wrong…she waited for the expected prickle of tears in her eyes at that thought, but her tears had run dry…

She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

Another explosion rocked her house, and the cries drew nearer…and still she sang, her eyes clenched shut, her hands over her ears.

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams

Her closed eyes never saw the figure floating outside her room, fists blazing a sickly green.

Danny looked down at the fleeing citizens in loathing, homes destroyed and burning in flames. He hated them all. With their stupid, twisted lies that hurt him, their stupid campaigns to run him out of Amity Park, their stupid, stupid hatred of him whilst he had been saving their lives…They had all been against him, no matter what he did, believed he was evil…so why fight it anymore? They wanted someone to hate, they wanted to hate him, and so he became what they wanted him to be. He had succumbed to the never-ending anguish and hatred rising within him, had let the hurt and anger rule his head…and now, though he despised them all, he knew, somewhere hidden deep inside himself, that what he was doing was wrong…but he couldn't stop it…it had consumed him, had a hold of him…and it wouldn't let go…it was all a red haze of anger and pain, his rage blazing within him, grief burning deep…and it was all because of their stupid, stupid, stupid…

He let out a tortured yell of fury and fired another blast at a nearby house, flames soon rising to encompass it as screams wailed around him, echoing in his head.

Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns

Sam sang louder as a house across the road was engulfed by flames, the glow filtering through her window and reaching behind her closed eyelids.

How could this be happening?

She knew how. All their lies. How Danny was always an outcast in both his forms. At school he was a 'nobody' and beaten, whilst being Danny Phantom meant he was feared and loathed. He couldn't win either way. And though she and Tucker had tried to be there for him, he had somehow managed to slip away from their reach…

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade

She flinched as she heard a nearby house crumble, people calling frantically for their families and friends. Yet no-one was calling her name. She was alone. Her parents were in another country, and Tuck…she hoped he was alright…she gripped her head again and sang even louder, gently rocking herself.

No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Danny built up another ghost ray and fired at the screeching cars below, blasting them into the air, watching as they fell apart and smashed to the ground, flames shimmering along the twisted metal.

He felt his rage grow as he saw police cars swerve onto the street, sirens blaring. He gathered another blast, yet in his head it was as if some distant part of himself was yelling at him to stop…that this was wrong…it was all out of control…there was just so much pain…so much hate…so much…too much…pain…too many thoughts, too many memories…sights…visions…voices…they were consuming him, pulling him under, dragging him down into the darkness…so much pain…he screamed out and fired the blast, instantly destroying the police vehicles.

He watched as the mangled heaps burned, his hatred fierce, his pain growing, his thoughts uncontrolled inside…it was just too much…the pain overtook him; he let out a ghostly wail. All over windows smashed and lampposts contorted, before being ripped forcibly from the ground; trees were uprooted and cars thrown across the street; houses rumbled ominously.

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Sam screamed as her windows shattered, Danny's ghostly wail resounding in her ears, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. It sounded so full of anguish, so full of misery…

She wanted to help him…she wanted him to be the Danny she knew…she loved…her heart broke, and tears finally trickled from her eyes.

All of a sudden she felt her house shudder, and she looked up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. Huge cracks forked across it like lightening streaks. There was another shudder, people screaming outside, and the ceiling creaked before it suddenly collapsed, the rafters caving in, alight with flames. She didn't even scream as it fell towards her, just thought of her Danny as the world slowly turned to black…

'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh…  
(While everyone screams)

Danny's ghost wail died in his throat as he found tears come to his eyes. They had been the cause of his misery, his pain…it was too much, he had to get rid of it…he hated them…

He charged up another fierce blast, when he heard a house behind him rumble. He turned and saw the roof on fire. Sam's house. He watched, disconnected, as the roof caved in. She was in there. He knew it. Could feel it. Sense it. His heart burnt in grief, anger, hatred…too much pain…too much, so much…he blasted the house to pieces, obliterating the walls into rubble, ignoring the distant part of his mind that was now screaming and sobbing at him to stop.

Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

He watched as the dust slowly settled, flames dancing amongst the debris, a burst water pipe gushing a fountain over the scene. And a bloodied hand in the middle of it all. Sam's beautiful hand.

His heart twisted.

Till everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away

The agony once again enveloped him.

He couldn't take this anymore. Couldn't handle it anymore.

Lifting his hands up, he built up the strongest blast he could muster, and then planted his hands on his head.

He fired.

No word escaped his lips as the blast encompassed him, and soon after, it ended, seemingly of its own volition. He floated there for the briefest of moments, before he lost all control.

His body slowly tumbled out of the air, the world spinning as he fell, his knees crumpling beneath him as he landed.

The side of his face hit the pavement, his eyes still open, and he could see the flickering of flames reflected in the water coating the path.

(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)

And as the world twisted into darkness, he uttered one last word.

'Sam…'

And the world slowly turned to black…

Watching it all fade away...

**A/N: **For someone who loves happy endings, these songfics are a bit depressing…lol. So, what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did/didn't, please let me know! I'd really appreciate it, and as said above, constructive criticism is always welcomed! So please review! Thank you! **:D**


End file.
